


Noi Male

by mohinikapuahi



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Future, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Miscommunication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-19
Updated: 2012-11-19
Packaged: 2017-11-19 01:03:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/567286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mohinikapuahi/pseuds/mohinikapuahi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are times when the only way you can keep your family safe is to hurt the ones that you truly love.  This is one of those times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Noi Male

**Author's Note:**

> 1) By all appearances this is a Steve/Grace fic, however, there is no sexual component to the relationship, to explain in the notes would detract from the story.  
> 2) I have been deliberately vague about the location, as such parts of the plot may seem flimsy, but required, please bear with it. There have been bigger plot holes in canon, trust me.  
> 3) the ceremony is not a true approximation of any one faith but a blending of all the cultures of the persons involved, any inconsistancies are for that reason, no other.  
> 4) the rings mentioned are [these](http://makani-hawaii.com/products/unique-hawaiian-jewelry/koa-wood-ring/hawaiian-jewelry-titanium-wood-ring-8mm-tir4073-6118.html)

**Honolulu Airport, 24 August, 2022**

Grace leaned over towards the window, pressing her face as close to it as she could. Her eyes scanned the building as the plane taxied towards the aerobridge.

“You know you could have had the window seat.” Steve murmured, smiling indulgently as he brushed a hand across her face to pull her long dark hair out of the way.

“Don’t like it.” Grace shook her head, her attention focussed out the window, “Gets too cold,” she answered distractedly. 

“He might not even be there, Gracie. I doubt he even knows that we’re on our way home.” Steve’s lips twisted into a wry grin at the lie that tumbled off his lips as she almost lay across his lap, peering out the tiny window, fretting about her father’s reactions. 

There was no way that Danny didn’t know where Grace was, it was like in built sonar to his partner.

“He will be. I know that you know that.” Grace turned her face towards the second most important man in her life. “We have to be the ones to explain it to him. You know how he is.”

“I know, Grace Face.” He pulled her upright and slipped his arm around her shoulders. “But you worrying like this won’t help anyone. Besides he’ll know that something is up before you get a chance to tell him.”

“Oh My God. He’s going to kill me.” Grace twisted her fingers in the rough fabric of the skirt she was wearing as she watched the last of the passengers file slowly down the aisle.

“No. I’m pretty sure he’ll listen and he’ll understand.”

”Steve this is Danno you’re talking about.” Grace admonished him with a patented Williams’s eyeroll.

“True, but you’re his monkey, and eventually listen, you know that, he’ll bluster for a bit but he’ll shut up sooner or later.”

“That hasn’t gotten me a free ride since I was eight, Steve.” Grace responded as she stood and brushed the creases out of the crumpled, borrowed skirt.

“You look gorgeous, honey.” Steve complimented her. 

“I look like hell, Steve.” She smiled at him, her eyes watery. Steve looked at the beautiful young woman that Grace had grown into. Her skin golden, her shiny waist length hair and model figure. Not even the coarse broad spun fabric of native clothing could detract from her beauty.

“We could have gone shopping on the stop over, I told you that.” Steve stood and opened the overhead locker to pull out their one plastic shopping bag of belongings.

“Wouldn’t have made any difference.” Grace murmured, “I’d still feel different. I’m not his Monkey anymore.” 

“You are different. You’re smarter and stronger, but you’ll always be his Monkey.”

“Thanks Steve.” Grace turned and wrapped her arms around his waist hugging him tightly, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

Steve dipped his head to press a soft kiss on the top of her head and wrap her in his own tight embrace. “Anything for you, Gracie, you know that.”

“Ready to face the world?” she asked softly, lacing her fingers with his.

“Better get it over and done with, don’t you think.” Steve nodded with a small grin toward entrance of the air bridge.

Grace led the way, leading Steve along the air bridge, only dropping his hand when she saw her father standing in the transit lounge. Steve’s eyes narrowed as he saw the tension in Danny’s posture and the stubborn set of his jaw. Something was definitely wrong. Very wrong.

Danny opened his arms as Grace dropped Steve’s hand and ran across the room to fling herself into her father’s arms with such force that they both nearly toppled over.

“Danno,” she dipped her head to press an affectionate kiss to her father’s cheek. “I didn’t think I’d ever see you again.”

“I never should have let you go there.” Danny gripped her tightly, one hand reaching up to cup the back of her head and pull her face closer to his shoulder, nuzzling his face in her hair, cold eyes glaring at Steve over her head.

“Steve kept me safe, Danno.” She murmured, “I wouldn’t have gotten out without him.”

“Well we should be grateful to him for that, then shouldn’t we.”

Grace’s eyes narrowed at the tone of her father’s voice and she pulled away from him slowly.

“Danno?” she questioned. “What’s wrong?”

“With me?” Danny stated. “Not a thing.” 

As Grace pulled back the light glinted on the metal that sat at the base of her throat, his lips twisted into a hard angry line and he stepped around Grace and the few steps until he was standing in front of Steve. Casting an angry glance over his partner he saw the one piece of jewellery he was wearing and could no longer control his anger.

“What? I said no and you have to prey on my baby girl? You’re that desperate to be part of a family?”

“It’s not like that, Danny.” Steve started to explain.

With that he drew back and punched Steve with all his might.

Grace watched in horror as Danny punched Steve who never even considered retaliation and was too stunned to block the swing, toppled with the force of the blow. She ran to his side and dropped to the ground beside him, her delicate hands pushing Steve’s own away as she gently probed the red mark on his jaw and the trickle of blood from the corner of his lip.

“C’mon, Monkey. We’re going home.” Danny stated as he turned to walk away.

“No. We’ll catch a cab.” Grace ground out, her eyes hard with her own anger and her words cut like ice. “I’m staying with my husband.”

**Hilton Hawaiian Village, Waikiki, 01 January 2012**

Steve sat at their favourite table at the Hau Tree Bar watching his team. None of them had made plans for tonight, so they had all decided to spend the evening together, especially since for the last 12 days they had been working a multiple homicide and the longest break they had been able to swing aside from catnaps in their offices was a couple of hours with Grace on Christmas Eve. 

He wasn’t blind; he had seen what missing Christmas with his daughter would do to Danny. After a few quick phone calls, he declared a two hour amnesty and the whole team descended on his home to find Kamekona had arrived with food and Rachel’s driver dropped Grace off a few minutes after they arrived. They had all shared gifts with Gracie and ate real food for the first time since the case had started, but as soon as Rachel collected Grace they had all returned to work.

They had all thought that they would be working through the New Year but just after 5pm the killer had blithely walked into HPD and given himself up. It was a little anticlimactic after twelve days of work but at least tonight they would all be sleeping in their own beds. 

As soon as they had finished their paperwork, Steve had declared that he was paying for the night’s entertainment and they had found their way to the Hau Tree Bar. 

He wasn’t nearly as drunk as the rest of the team would believe; he’d been sitting there nursing one drink to everyone else’s two, happy to watch his team. His friends. Kono was listing slightly as she tried to make her point to an equally wobbly Fong, and Chin with a grinning Malia in his lap looked as inscrutable as ever, just a little ragged around the edges. But Danny was the one he was really watching, he just couldn’t help himself. Everything he said and every single movement was meant to draw Steve’s attention. His cheeks ruddy as he laughed at something that Kono barked across the table to him. His hands waving as he gesticulated towards Steve, and that very gesture threw Steve so badly that he almost choked mid swallow on his beer. 

Danny leaned across and slapped Steve on the back as he coughed on the beer that seemed to be caught in his closed throat.

“You right there, babe?” He asked with a grin, as his hand started to rub soothing circles on his back.

Steve could only nod as the caring caress reminded him of more intimate touching. Touching that Steve couldn’t get enough of. This thing of theirs had only just recently become physical. Hit and run encounters when the physical proximity of the other got to be too much. It wasn’t Steve’s style, but honestly he wasn’t going to turn Danny down, he was pretty sure that he loved him and if this was the crumbs he could gather then it was clear that Steve’s mother didn’t raise a fool. Sure once upon a time, he had had a similar arrangement with Catherine, but it wasn’t the same as this ‘thing’ with Danny, and honestly for Steve at least, nothing would ever be the same again.

‘You’ve got ten minutes to find a girl, Boss.” Kono called across the table.

“What?” Steve pulled his eyes from Danny’s face to look into the face of the other four companions.

“It’s 11.50, brah,” Chin held up his wrist with Malia pointing to the face helpfully. “Midnight is almost here.”

“So?” Steve held both hands up in confused supplication.

“So it’s midnight, New Year’s Eve, you schmuck, smooching time.” Danny added. “They say you need a girl or you’re stuck with me.”

“I’ll survive.” Steve murmured.

“You need to sleep more, Boss.” Kono sighed, turning her attention back to the others.

Danny moved his chair closer to Steve’s, “That was subtle, babe.” He leaned over to whisper against Steve’s ear. “I thought you wanted to keep our thing just ours for a while.”

“I thought you did.” Steve shrugged, turning his face away from the warm beer scented breath that brushed the stubble on his cheek.

“It’s not like we’re serious.” Danny shrugged, ‘but, we don’t need to sky write it surely.”

Steve sat silently, his head filled with thoughts that were filling his mind unbidden. DADT had died this year, and in six minutes and forty two seconds, same sex unions were officially legal in Hawaii. He could face down a battalion of terrorists but he couldn’t tell his work partner how he felt about him or for that matter, just how much he wanted to make their ‘thing’ public and official. 

A slow smile twisted his lips as a thought took hold, leaning forward he scratched around in the rubble they had left on the table until he found what he was looking for and leaned back in his chair. He glanced at Danny to find him frowning at him but happy enough to let it go.

“Ten. Nine. Eight. Seven.” The countdown drew them all to their feet and joining in the rousing countdown. “Six. Five. Four. Three. Two. One.”

As the last word cleared their lips, people all around them were falling into liplocked embraces, Kono and Fong, Chin and Malia, even Kamekona had a beautiful young woman caught in each arm a few tables away. Steve felt Danny’s arm slide around his waist as he slid closer to Steve and tilted his head for a kiss. 

Steve tried to keep it platonic. He honestly did, but as he leaned down to meet Danny’s lips and his lips brushed against the soft silken flesh of his lips a wave of want passed through Steve that he didn’t want to control. His hands skimmed down Danny’s sides pulling him close enough that he was sure Danny could feel the blood throbbing through his body. Close enough that as their tongues duelled wetly, Danny made a low noise in his throat as he let his hands trail down Steve’s arms to his hands and pulled his big groping hands off Danny’s ass. 

As their mouths drew apart, Steve leaned in to press his lips against Danny’s ear. “Marry me?”

Danny stood straight, as if he had been hit with an electric charge. His eyes wide with an emotion Steve could only describe as fear, desperately searching Steve’s face.

“What?” Danny’s voice was hoarse.

Steve dropped to one knee in front of Danny, oblivious to the faces watching their exchange with interest.

“Daniel Williams, would you marry me?” Steve asked his voice filled with love and hope.

“Not until you put a ring on my finger, babe.” Danny answered clearly, finding his equilibrium and struggling to stay light.

Steve grinned manically, and in other circumstances he was sure Danny would be accusing him of having live ordnance in his pockets, but he reached into his pocket and pulled out the tab he had collected earlier, brandishing it in his hand as he would have a real ring.

“I’m not that cheap, Babe. You know that.” Danny brushed off the proposal with an offhand wave of his hand as he stepped away from Steve and around the table to wish his team mates Happy New Year.

Steve stayed on one knee for a long moment, his brow furrowed in confusion. This was as close as he had come to confessing his feelings to Danny and Danny appeared to have dismissed it as little more than a joke. Pulling himself wearily to his full height, he jammed his hands in his pockets and nodded at the greetings thrown across the table to him, unable to trust his voice to respond.

**National Memorial Cemetery of the Pacific, 13 September 2019**

Time really didn’t stop for anyone.

He sat at his father’s graveside, one arm looped around his up drawn knee, one hand picking idly at stray blades of grass that hung over the edge of the plaque. He’d found himself here a few times over the years, somehow after the whole circus of the Shelburne identity he hadn’t been able to stay angry with his father. He was as much a pawn in the whole story as he and Mary were, and he hadn’t even had the luxury of knowing that his wife wasn’t dead before he died. It didn’t help that her own body had betrayed her not long after her long overdue reunion with her children. Steve couldn’t help but feel pity for what his father’s life had become after Doris’s supposed death, and somehow Steve sitting here and talking to him made him feel a little better about the animosity he had felt towards his father for so much of his life. 

Whenever Steve had something that was bothering him, he would drive out to the cemetery and sit and talk to his father. Whether or not his father could hear him was anyone’s guess but afterwards Steve always felt better, less conflicted about the outcome of his problems, more able to see what it was that he needed to do.

“You know I’ve been talking to you more than I did while you were alive, Dad. I’m really sorry about that. It’s ridiculous a man my age out here talking to your grave, but I feel close to you here. Closer than I did all those years I spent resenting you. Maybe if you had told us what was going on, or at least me, things would have been different. I could have helped you, Dad.” Steve murmured, fingertips tracing the gilt edged letters on the memorial plaque trying to shake off the decades old bitterness at his father’s subterfuge. “Gracie graduated yesterday. You remember me telling you about Gracie, don’t you? Sometimes I think the best thing that ever happened, was Stan’s transfer to Vegas. That made us a family. Gave me a daughter, and honest to God you would have been so proud of her, it might not be by blood but she’s every inch a McGarrett.” Steve paused, thinking about Grace’s graduation ceremony. “She’d love you. She has three other Grandfather’s but none of them are local, none of them get why she loves being here so much, but she knows you would. “ Steve sighed, “She had a lovely graduation dinner. All of her friends were there.” Steve sighed in fond memory, “You’d like her, she’s smart and sassy and kind and brave, so much like her father, and so fearless, Danny says she gets that from me. Sometimes her bravado scares even me.”

“I think I screwed up though Dad. I don’t know what to do about it. Remember how I told you I’ve proposed to Danny?” Steve swallowed around the lump in his throat. “I did it again last night. It was such a clusterfuck. My personal crap spoiled Grace’s special dinner and everything. I thought he’d say yes this time. I don’t know what I’m doing wrong. I mean, it’s not as if we’re not living together. I’m starting to think it’s not him. It’s me. I mean I couldn’t keep mum, you sent us away, I lost touch with Mary. Maybe I’m toxic and he knows it, that’s why he’s not committing.”

He sighed deeply, leaning forward he let his fingers trace the lettering on the bronze plaque before he pressed his hand fingers splayed over the letters. “I should have cut him loose romantically years ago. You know? Kept things professional between us, but I can’t. Something inside me just won’t let me. No matter how smart it is to just say screw it and move on, maybe go back to the Navy, make things how they were before Danny, I can’t. They’re family now both of them and I won’t throw that away. I just can’t. It’s like they’re both part of me and it will kill me to tear that apart. I used to think you were a cruel heartless bastard for throwing us away like you did, but now I realise just how strong you were, because I can’t make myself end it. No matter how much it hurts to be like this. I’m pretty sure losing him, even by my own hand, would kill me.” 

**McGarrett House, 24 May 2021**

Watching Grace, Steve knew something was going on. He couldn’t quite put his finger on it, but he knew all of her tells. During the drive home from the store this afternoon she had been almost monosyllabic, staring out the window, her long hair shielding her face from his view. Tonight at dinner she had been quiet, eating her meal without interjecting with light hearted banter as she usually did.

Waiting until Danny had taken his dishes to the kitchen, Steve spoke softly.

“Want to tell me what’s wrong?” 

“I have to talk to you both. It’s best I do it at the same time.” She nodded as she stood, wringing her hands in front of her.

“Do I need to sedate, Danno first?” Steve grinned a lopsided smile at her.

“That might be best.” Grace smiled back at him, watching as he stood and closed the distance between them to pull her into a tight hug. “Whatever it is you know we’ll support you, right?”

Grace nodded her head against Steve’s chest.

“Do I need to hide the firearms?” Steve murmured against her hair.

“I’m not pregnant, Steve.” She almost laughed at the sincerity laced with fear in his question.

“Good.” Steve replied, nodding as he released her, then pulled her back to look earnestly into her face. “Not that we wouldn’t support you, anything. You can tell us anything and we’ll help anyway we can.

Danny walked back into the room, his eyes narrowing as he looked at them suspiciously.

“What’s going on here?” he asked, stopping to look at them, his hands moving to his hips.

“I need to talk to the both of you, Danno.” Grace pulled out of Steve’s supportive embrace, wiping her hands on her jeans she smiled up at her father. “Give me five minutes and I’ll see you both in the living room?”

Danny let her brush past him, before he pointed a finger at Steve.

“What do you know?” he accused Steve in a hoarse whisper.

“Nothing, Danny, I just noticed something was bothering her.” Steve shrugged, “If it helps she says she’s not pregnant.”

“She’s not what?” Danny’s face flushed.

“Pregnant.” Steve answered, his face blank. “You know, knocked up, bun in the oven?”

“You are doing that deliberately, Steven. There are no buns and no ovens and there most definitely is no knocking.” Danny’s hands were windmilling as he started to pace backwards and forwards across the room.

“Danno?” Steve couldn’t help the fond smile that curled his lips as he spoke.

“What?” he snapped, turning back to face Steve.

“Are you still breathing? You’re looking kind of flushed there, buddy.” 

“How can you be so calm? This is our Gracie. My Monkey. She’s pregnant. What else could she be so worried about telling us? Why aren’t you out hunting down the animal that did this to her?” Danny stopped in his tracks and really looked at his partner. 

“Why are you taking this so calmly?”

“Because ‘our’ Gracie told me that she’s not pregnant and I trust her.” Steve took the four steps required to put himself inside Danny’s personal space, and clasp him by the shoulders. “Now I think we should both put her out of her misery and stop your blood pressure blowing the top off of your head by going into the living room and hearing what she has to say.”

“I still think it’s unnatural that you’re not polishing your guns and tracking down whomever it is that has done whatever it is to her.” Danny argued as Steve tried to turn him towards the door to the living room. “I remember what you were like when she went on her first date.”

“I need more intel than Grace wanting to talk to us, Daniel.” Steve grinned as he steered his partner towards the sofa.

“Are you two done freaking out?” Grace asked from where she was sitting on the steps.

“We’re not freaking out, Monkey.” Danny started to explain as he looked up into the disbelieving face of his daughter. “Okay, so maybe Steve was a little concerned but I talked him down.” Danny finished and held up a finger in admonition. “And don’t think I can’t see what you two are doing with the rolling of the eyes.”

“I have something I need to tell you both.” Grace stood and walked into the centre of the room, waiting patiently until both of her fathers were sitting on the sofa.

“We’ll support you, honey, whatever is wrong.” Steve spoke softly.

“I’m not looking for a job on the island.” Grace blurted out quickly.

“So…you want to work on the mainland?” Danny asked, his forehead creased in a deep frown. “Stan wants you to work in Vegas?”

“No.” Grace sighed. “I want to do something with my life.”

“You don’t need to prove yourself to us, Grace.” Steve’s frown matched Danny’s as he struggled to put together the information Grace was giving them.

“I know that but look at the two of you. You’re a Naval hero, and you’re both like law enforcement superheroes in this State. I know what it’s like to grow up with you two. I’ve watched you since I was a little girl. You care about people. You love this island.” She pointed at Danny, “No matter how much you bitch about it. I want that too, I want to know that I’ve made a difference, just like you two do. That’s why I signed up for the Peace Corps.”

“The Peace Corps?” Danny asked confused.

“It’s just for a year, maybe two, Danno, and when I come back I’m going to join the HPD, or maybe the Navy. I haven’t decided on that yet.”

“But the Peace Corps.” Danny repeated. “Don’t they send you overseas?”

Grace moved to kneel in front of her father. “Danno, please I need to do this, and I don’t legally need it to do it but I really want your blessing.”

“But…” his eyes wide searched her face for any sign of doubt.

“I’ll be safe. I’ll be fine. You two have taught me well. I’m ready for this.” She nodded, pressing her hand over his.

“But it’s so far, we won’t be there if you need us.” Danny murmured.

“But I will be back. I have to do this, Danno. For Me.” She bowed her head to rest her head on her fathers. “I’m going whether you like it or not Danno, please don’t make it harder for me to leave you two.”

“We wouldn’t do that, Grace.” Steve cleared his throat and pressed his hand over hers and Danny’s on Danny’s knee. “Whatever you need, we’re here for you. I promise you.”

**McGarrett House, 31 August 2021**

Steve sighed, rubbing his hands on the steering wheel. It was nice to have a quiet day at work occasionally, even nicer to spend the night with the entire team relaxing, yet he wasn’t quite sure where the entire evening had gone to hell. He and Danny had been together for almost ten years, in fact he had been planning a big romantic dinner and yet another proposal for their tenth anniversary, but he had eventually decided against it, discouraged before he had even started planning. 

“What did I do now?” Steve asked, his voice loud in the silence of the Camaro, interior.

“Why would it be anything you did?” Danny’s voice was sharp.

“Because you’re pissed, and you’re not talking, that generally means that I have done something to cause it.” Steve sighed as they pulled into the driveway.

“Yeah, well, it’s nothing I’m not used to, is it.” Danny climbed out of the car and stormed into the house, pausing only long enough to unlock the door, slamming it so hard the windows shook.

With a sudden flash of anger, Steve got out of the car and stormed after Danny, slamming the door with equal vigour and taking the interior steps two at a time. 

“Danny?” he called angrily as he rounded the door jamb and into their bedroom, stopping dead in his tracks as he found him sitting on the edge of the bed.

“There’s no need to yell, Steven.” Danny spoke without even looking up.

“What’s going on Danny?” Steve squatted down in front of him trying to look into Danny’s face.

“I’ve had enough Steve.” Danny stood and pushed aside from him and started pacing the room. “Every time we go out you have women clambering all over you. It gets old you know.”

“It gets old?” Steve scrubbed a hand over his face. “What the fuck does that mean?”

“It means that I’m a short, bad tempered man who doesn’t stand a chance against all those busty surf bunnies that still flaunt their racks at you every time we’re anywhere public.”

“How often have I gone home with any of them? In fact when, since Catherine, have I ever gone home with anyone but you?” Steve fumed, his temper growing by the moment.

“Never, but that’s not the point.” Danny sank onto the side of the bed. 

“So let me get this straight. You have a problem with women hitting on me.” At Danny’s silence Steve continued. “Maybe I should tell you my problems should I.”

Danny snorted, leaning back a little and crossing his arms across his chest. “This should be good.”

“You. You’re my problem. How many times have I proposed to you? I can tell you, Daniel. 4. Four times I’ve bared my heart to you and told you I love you. Told you that I want to let the world know that we are together, what have you done?” He ran his fingers through his hair in frustration as he laughed bitterly. “I’ve got to tell you man, this is not me. Before you I would have been gone after the first rejection. You know, that would be the time you laughed in my face in front of our friends. But you?  
You’re in here.” Steve hit his own fist against his chest. “I can’t…” he paused, turning his back on Danny, drawing a deep shuddering breath before he turned around again. “It’s not right, Daniel. Stringing me along like a dog on a leash? Cut me loose or Man up. Please. You’ve made excuses; you’ve outright said no, hell, just put me out of my fucking misery. ”

“You don’t understand.” Danny bounced to his feet, feeling Steve’s misery as much as his own, wanting to explain.

“Yeah I do, D, really I do.” Steve sighed and sank onto the bed. “You’re afraid I’m going to hurt you. You’re afraid I’m going to do what Rachel did to you. You’re afraid of that commitment. I get it. Really I do, but Babe, if nothing else haven’t I proved to you that I’m here for the long run? I know you’re afraid. But I’m afraid too.”

“What have you got to be afraid of?” Danny turned to look at him, waiting for his response.

“You.”

“Me?” Danny mimicked.

“You’ve had the commitment to be afraid of losing. You’ve had everything I want. You are everything I want, but you’re afraid to commit to me. Yet I just keep coming back for you to beat down again and again. What you’re doing to me is worse than what Rachel did to you. At least she let you in, but you’re giving me hope, D. I’ve been with you for almost ten years. Danny, for God’s sake don’t you understand that I wasn’t going anywhere?”

Silence hung thickly over the room as Steve’s words finished.

“Wait? Wasn’t?” Danny asked quickly as the words filtered into his mind.

“I can’t do this anymore, not like this. I won’t. I should have done this years ago, I have to have some pride.” He shrugged. “The Navy has asked me to lead one last mission before I resign my commission. I figured six months distance might be good for us.”

“You’re leaving?” Danny murmured, his anger starting to simmer again.

“No. I’m taking a mission, not for good. Just for a few months, give us both some perspective.”

“Perspective?” Danny stalked around the room, gathering clothing and a pillow. “You want perspective? You leave on that mission. You needn’t bother coming home.”

“Where are you going?” Steve asked, moving to the doorway in two long strides.

“Sleeping on the couch.” Danny shoved him in the chest and out of his way. “I’ll be sleeping there until you leave.”

**Allied Camp, 12 July 2022**

Steve groped for his phone as it trilled relentlessly. Just under an hour ago he had crashed onto his thin lumpy bunk to get the first sleep he'd seen in almost 48 hours, and now his phone wouldn't shut up.

"What?" he snarled sharply into the phone, his eyes still closed.

"Commander McGarrett, This is Ensign Cunningham, sorry to disturb you, Sir. I have some movement in that province you wanted us to keep tabs on?"

Steve sat bolt upright in his bunk, pressing his phone to his ear, his knuckles whitening with the strength of his grip.

"What is it, Cunningham?" he almost barked into the phone.

"The overlord in that area has gone postal, his henchmen pirate."

"How long does the village have?" Steve asked, his voice tight.

"Intelligence says a day, maybe two at the most."

"Thanks for the heads up, Cunningham." He responded absently.

"Anytime, Sir." Cunningham answered quickly, "I'll organise ground transport for you sir?"

"Thanks." Steve pressed the disconnect button, and swung his legs off the side of the bunk. Standing, he paced back and forth across the small room quickly mapping out a plan in his head.

Quickly pressing the speed dial number for his lover, he put the phone to his ear and waited for Danny to pick up as he dragged his duffel out of a footlocker and started pulling things out of it. After the second time the call went to voicemail, he realised that Danny was still 'screening' his calls. Sighing, Steve sank onto the bed and threw the phone on the utilitarian grey blanket beside him as he scrubbed his hands over his face.

He really couldn't blame his lover, not after all the times he had done the same to Danny. In his own defence, he had been protecting Danny not avoiding his calls because he was having a snitty fit. 

Throwing items he thought he might need into the backpack, he lifted the phone and dialled Danny one final time, he listened through three rings, knowing at that point it would be clicked through to voicemail before he spoke.

"Partner it's me, I hope you're at least listening to the messages I'm leaving. I've just received word that there are a few issues near Grace; I'm not needed here at the moment so I’m going to go and check things out. We've just finished the training mission, the team isn't bad, and now that I know they aren't going to shoot themselves in the foot if they're left on their own, I was planning on hanging around so I was close to Gracie, because clearly I'm not wanted at home. I'm going to go and check it out, it's probably nothing, but I'll bring her home if I don't think it’s safe enough. I know you didn't agree with me coming here but I had to do it. We both needed space. I didn't need space to know that I love you, but I couldn't stay there and not do something that we would probably both regret in the long run, maybe you already do, I don't know. I just don't know anymore, but I thought that if I spent some time over here I'd be close to Gracie and I could help if things went south, not that I thought they would, I just wanted to be prepared. You know? I hope when I get back there you'll think about taking me back. Love you." 

Steve clicked the phone off and slipped it into his pants pocket, with one final glance around the room, he slung his pack over his shoulder walked out, closing the door tightly behind him. 

 

**Hostile Territory, 17 July 2022**

Steve pushed his ball cap back on his head, watching the activity in the small camp in the valley below him through his pocket binoculars. He couldn’t help the smile that split his face when he saw Grace amongst the inhabitants. Scanning the rest of the village quickly, he stood and shouldered his pack as he started the trek down the hillside to the camp. This was possibly the most important mission of his career. His life. Insurgents were two tiny villages, encampments really, behind him. The trail of destruction already in their wake was unforgivable. Each tiny community he had encountered the buildings had been razed, the men were dead and the women who weren’t dead wished they were. He wasn’t going to let that happen to Grace. He had maybe twelve hours at the most before they had finished their searches and caught up with him, by morning they would definitely overrun Grace’s village. It was a miracle and a testimony to his training that he’d managed to evade them so far. As he’d been hiding the ramshackle jeep he’d managed to steal, he’d come up with a plan, he just hoped that he could make it work. Hopefully they would be able to get back to the jeep and if they could avoid patrols a two day drive to the nearest US Consul, if not a four or five day walk cross country depending upon how hard he could push Grace. 

Striding down the goat track that wound its way across the side of the steep hillside, he watched as the villagers slowly came to notice his approach. They stood from their work in the small fields, suspiciously watching him, but waving cautiously back as Steve waved a friendly hand at them.

By the time he got close to the village, by Steve’s approximation almost every able bodied male in the village was blocking his path, farm implements clutched in their hands. Stopping in his tracks, Steve held his hands out in supplication.

“It’s okay.” He spoke clearly and slowly. “I’m a friend.” 

The two largest men stepped forward, brandishing the utilitarian scythes they had been brandishing in the field.

“What is your business here?” one of them spoke harshly.

“I’m here to see my wife.” Steve stated, his mind quickly creating a scenario that he had been mulling over in his head as he searched, and hoped would work. “Grace.”

“Grace?” A beautiful young woman frowned at him. 

“Yes.” He nodded, his arms held out in front of him, hoping to show them that he meant them no harm. “Grace. Do you know her?”

The woman leaned down to speak to the child at her side, whispering something to the youngster, he cast one last wide eyed look at Steve and ran back towards the village buildings.

“I know Miss Grace.” The young woman spoke quietly in perfectly enunciated yet heavily accented English, a frown still furrowing her brow. “Grace has never mentioned she has a husband.”

“Please, I came to take her home with me.” Steve stated simply, stepping forward, but as the men with the scythes matched his movements and blocked his path to the young woman he stopped. “Please I mean you no harm; I just want to talk to Grace.” 

“Steve!” Grace called to him, waving her hand over her head in greeting to him as she walked out of the small chapel, breaking into a run as she got closer, throwing herself into Steve’s arms. Her arms wrapped around his neck, her thighs resting on his hips as she gripped him tightly. It was almost as if Grace was 10 again, throwing herself into Steve’s arms when he picked her up from school.

“I’ve missed you so much.” She leaned back to look into his face, her grin almost splitting her face. “How’s Danno? Chin? Kono? All the kids? It takes so long for mail and there’s no internet here, only in that place that passes for a town two days drive away.” 

She tightened her arms, burrowing her head into his shoulder, she spoke against his shirt not letting Steve get in a word edgeways. “Oh My God! I have missed you so much.”

“Miss Grace?” the young woman’s voice spoke again, “This man, he is your husband?”

Grace stiffened; lifting her head she searched Steve’s face for some explanation. Steve did the only thing he could do. His big hand lifted to clasp the back of Grace’s head and pulled her face towards his, pressing a kiss to her smooth cheek and he held her face close to his for a long moment.

“I need you to go along, Grace Face, I promise you I’ll explain later.” He whispered against her skin, waiting for her slight nod of agreement before he released her and lowered her to stand in front of him.

“Yes, he is Rosario.” Grace nodded almost imperceptibly before she folded her hand into Steve’s and turned to speak to her friend.

“You have never before spoken of him, Miss Grace.” One of her male protectors responded.

“I know, Jorge, I’m sorry.” Grace whispered.

“We were married just before Grace came here.” Steve answered, “We thought it best that she not mention it.”

“You are ashamed? Perhaps because your husband, he is so old?” Rosario asked innocently.

“Not ashamed.” Grace shook her head immediately, looking up into Steve’s embarrassed face. “Just didn’t want to talk about it while we were apart.”

“ahhh. So you miss each other very much. You have come to work with us too?” Another villager spoke.

“I’m sorry; I’ve come to take Grace home.” He closed his arms around Grace and pulled her back against his body, “I miss her too much to let her stay so far away.”

“What is this I hear?” a hearty Irish voice spoke from behind Steve and Grace and the circle of villagers that had collected around them.

Turning to face the new voice he was surprised to see a small rotund man of indeterminate age dressed in a priest’s cassock joining the small crowd.

“Father Eamon.” Grace smiled at the older man. “This Is Lt. Commander Steve McGarrett, my…husband.” 

The priest stepped forward, one hand extended to shake Steve’s hand.

“Pleasure to meet you, son.” He shook Steve’s hand warmly and leaned in to hug Grace. “Why don’t you take your young man to settle in and come and see me in the chapel in a few minutes?”

“Yes father.” Grace nodded and pulled Steve after her through the crowd that was starting to dissipate around them.

As soon as they stepped into the small one room cabin that Grace called home. As soon as the door was closed behind them, Grace turned on Steve.

“Okay, what’s up? Why are you here?” she asked with a frown.

“We have to get you out of here. In a few hours this village will be overtaken by the new militia. Things will be bad enough for the locals but you would be a target. I can’t let that happen.”

“So why are we married?” Grace frowned.

“Because you’re a young foreigner travelling with a man in a devoutly religious region, if we’re ‘married’ we stand a much better chance of getting out together, more importantly staying together if they catch us.”

“It’s that bad?” Grace murmured her eyes wide with fear, “What about my friends here?”

“Yes it’s that bad, honey,” he moved to embrace her, “Hopefully your friends should be able to hide out in the hills for long enough to be safe. You and me? We need to get out of here as quickly as we can.”

Grace leaned into him, soaking up his strength before she pulled back and moved around the room, tossing things onto the small bed. Kneeling on the floor beside the bed, she pulled a backpack from underneath the bed. 

“I just need to pack my bag and as soon as we see Father Eamon we can leave.”

“I was thinking maybe we could slip out straight away.” Steve suggested quietly.

“No.” Grace turned her expression furious, “I can’t just leave here like that. These are my friends, Steve. These people have accepted me as one of their own. I’m not going to just leave them here like that without warning them about the danger.”

“Gracie, every minute we stay here makes it harder for us to get you to safety.”

“I’m not leaving without at least telling Rosario and Father Eamon.” Grace slung her pack over shoulder and standing in front of Steve pressed her hands to her hips. “So, we’re wasting time.” She smiled nervously at him.

Steve searched her face, “You are so much your father’s daughter.”

~*~*~*~*~

Standing beside Grace in the small village chapel was nothing if not uncomfortable for Steve. The priest eyed him suspiciously, like he was some sort of heathen barbarian come to steal his prized virgin daughter. 

“Commander McGarrett is it?” Father Eamon asked casually as they stood waiting for him.

“Yes, Sir.” Steve answered.

“I’m having trouble understanding your arrival young man.” The Priest spoke quietly, quietly enough that Steve inclined his head towards the smaller man, trying to understand what he was saying. “Grace has never mentioned a husband, or even a boyfriend back home.”

“We decided before she left that it would be best that way.” Steve shrugged, “probably a silly notion, but not having to explain all the time where she is makes it easier… emotionally. I’m sure you understand.” He extended a hand across the distance between himself and Grace, feeling her small hand sliding into his, he clasped her fingers tightly.

“Yes, I think I do.” Father Eamon nodded sagely. “But I’m sure you must understand that I take my responsibility to the young people who come to help out in my village very seriously. Very seriously indeed.”

“I’m glad that you do, Sir; I thank you for looking out for Gracie while she was so far away from me.”

“Do you have your wedding certificate with you Commander McGarrett?”

“Excuse me, Sir?” Steve’s eyes narrowed as he watched the priest step closer to them.

“I’m having difficulty accepting Grace is wedded to you. There seems to be a considerable age difference that makes a wedding problematic to my old eyes. A certificate would ease my mind.”

Steve slipped his passport out of his pocket and handed it to the man. 

“As you can see, Father, I am who I say I am. I wasn’t expecting to need our wedding certificate so I’m sorry I didn’t bring it with me. Now if you don’t mind we’d like to get on the road for home.” Steve stated, watching as the Priest opened his passport and studied his personal information.

“Anyone can forge a passport, young man.” Father Eamon shook his head, folding his arms across his chest and tapping Steve’s passport against his elbow.

“I can assure you that is not a forgery, sir. I’m an officer in the United States Navy. I’m a highly decorated Navy SEAL. I do not need to forge a passport.”

“I am very fond of young Grace. I’m afraid I’m not letting her go with you until I am sure that you are what you say you are.”

“Father Eamon. I swear that Steve is exactly who he says he is.” Grace spoke up, her fingers tightening on Steve’s hand as she did.

“I’m sure he is child, but I’m afraid I’m going to have to insist that you wait until the morning and I can verify his claims on the radio.”

“We can’t stay here tonight, sir.” Steve started to explain, “I need for you to take your people into the hills as soon as we leave, the militia are on their way. Grace and I need to leave tonight. As soon as we can.”

“I’m sorry Commander, you are free to leave whenever you like but Grace is under my protection and will not leave until I am satisfied that she is leaving safely.”

“I can protect her and I can get her to safety before this whole country explodes under the command of these idiots. I can’t leave her here.” Steve almost begged him.

“Commander, I’ve seen these juntas time and again. I’ve never lost a single person under my care. She’s safer with me then she is running with a foreign military person, believe me.”

“Father E?” Grace spoke softly, from where she stood, clinging to Steve’s hand, watching the two men arguing over her future. “Would you let me go with Steve if you were to marry us now?”

“I thought you were married, Miss Grace.” Father Eamon watched her face closely.

“Oh we are, we are.” She stammered, “But it would like you were renewing our vows, and that way you will know that it’s what I want and you’ll know that we really are married.”

The priest pondered Grace’s question. His fingers scratching at his white beard thoughtfully as he appeared to be deep in thought. “I believe that might work, Miss Grace.” He agreed. “In the morning we will have a wedding.”

“Not in the morning, Father. Now. If Steve says that it is important, you can be sure the situation is dire.” Grace urged.

“Please sir, we need to leave, we’ve already lingered too long.” Steve agreed.

“Fine, come back in thirty minutes and I will be ready.” He nodded, “Miss Grace, you need to get a dress from Rosario, I will not marry a bride in denim pants.” He clucked at her as he walked out of the chapel.

Pulling Grace by the hand into her cabin, Steve watched in confusion as she pulled a large scarf from over a footlocker and dragged a brightly colored, intricately patterned skirt and blouse from its depths. 

“You do know that he can’t really keep you here don’t you?” Steve asked.

“Of course I do, Steve.” Grace sighed as she pulled her soft cotton tee-shirt over her head and throwing it onto the single bed against the wall.

She was wearing a sensible white sports bra but still Steve stood there for a moment in stunned shock that she was disrobing in front of him. Turning to face the door effectively giving her the privacy that good sense dictated he should be giving her it took him a moment before he spoke again. 

“Then why are we still here, Grace?” he asked, confused.

“Because these people are my friends. My family while I was here. I might have no religious beliefs to really speak of, but to them their religion is everything. I’m not going to disrespect what they believe in. It’s probably not even legal for us so it won’t really matter. But I don’t want their last memories of me to be disrespectful.”

“I can’t talk you out of it can I?” 

“Not without carrying me out of here over your shoulder.” She responded. “You can turn back now. You know you didn’t have to turn around. It’s not like you haven’t seen me in my underwear before.”

“Not since you were ten.” Steve turned back, smiling as he saw her dressed in the bright red skirt and yellow blouse decorated with intricate embroidery. Grace had her head tilted to one side dragging a brush through her long shiny hair. “So explain why you need to break out the fancy clothes?”

“Because, Steve, I’m a girl, it’s my wedding and real or not, I want to be pretty.”

“You’d be pretty in a sack, Grace Face.” Steve smiled, reaching out he took her brush from her and brushed her hair with long, gentle strokes.

“It’s been years since you’ve done that for me.” Grace almost whispered.

“I used to love brushing your hair.” Steve spoke, “It was something that used to make me feel like a real daddy for you.”

“You were always as much a father to me as Danno was, Steve.” Grace responded.

“I always wanted to be, but I never thought I was very good at it.”

They fell silent, Steve gently brushing her hair with long steady strokes.

“It isn’t me you should be marrying; it should be my dumbass father.’ Grace murmured.

“Don’t call him names, Grace.” Steve croaked out. “It’s not his fault, he just needs time.”

“Before time ends maybe he’ll catch a clue.”

“It’s Danno’s decision, it always has been.”

Steve fell silent as he watched Grace pull her hair into a glossy ponytail, fastened with a golden ribbon. He watched as she took one final look into the mirror and turned to face him, a soft smile curling her lips.

“I guess I’m ready.” She murmured.

“I’m sorry Gracie, I promise we’ll fix this as soon as we get home.” He moved to clasp her face in his hands pressing a soft kiss to her forehead, before pulling her into a hug.

“It’s not your fault. I probably shouldn’t have ever come here.” Grace sighed, wrapping her arms around him and hugging tightly before pulling away. 

“Father Eamon will be waiting.” Steve shrugged moving to open the door and let Grace precede him from the tiny building.

When Steve and Grace walked into the chapel, it was to find the entire village seated there, Rosario waiting with Father Eamon at the top of the short aisle, holding a small bouquet of beautiful red and orange flowers tied with what appeared to be a red hair ribbon. Feeling Grace stop beside him, he turned his head to look at her, surprised to see tears collecting on her lashes.

“What’s wrong, Gracie?” He asked gently, turning to face her

“I just never expected it to be like this.” Grace murmured.

Steve lifted a hand to cup her face as he leaned down to kiss her gently on the forehead. “It will be all over as soon as we get home and can get it annulled.”

“I know but by then it will have changed everything.” Grace whispered, her gaze directed along the short aisle.

“But then at least you’ll be safe.” Steve responded, turning back to face the priest and extended his arm for Grace to hold before they started to advance along the aisle again.

The service was thankfully short. The elderly priest marrying them in a simple service, Steve aware of Grace’s growing distress the longer the service went on. Grace’s hand gripped both his and her bridesmaid’s hand tightly through the ceremony as if the dual contact was the only important thing to her. He waited to the side as the villagers all hugged her, tears on their faces, their distress evident as they said their goodbyes to her.

When she was ready to leave they paused briefly at her small home for her to collect a bag before they left the village on foot headed for Steve’s hidden jeep.

**Hostile Territory, 19 July 2022**

Steve stood on the peak of the steep incline, sweat trickling down his back in the burning sunlight. Scanning further along the ridgeline, he searched for possible threats before he turned his face back towards his companion.

Pushing his pack of his back quickly, he scrabbled back down towards her, as he watched her probable path over the loose dirt surface, he followed her struggling climb up the loose dirt pathway he'd already forged. She was exhausted, dust cloaking her clothes, the scrape on her forehead from where she had tumbled in the loose sand earlier, sweat making her hair cling to the back of her neck. 

Grace stopped planting her hands on her hips, glaring at him obstinately.

“Why couldn’t Rosario come with us?” she demanded sulkily.

“We’ve been through this Grace.” Steve sighed, “She’s native, she’s safer away from us.”

“She’s my best friend. I can’t just leave her here like this. They’ll do exactly the same to her as they would to me. Have you thought about that?”

“Of course I have. But Father Eamon is a good man, he’ll look after his people. You are my only concern at the moment, I know it sounds harsh but I can’t worry about her.”

Grace stood watching him, her lip quivering, tears dampening her dusty lashes.

"Grace, honey, we need to hurry. Give me your pack." Steve realised the moment the words were out of his mouth he'd said exactly the wrong thing.

"You're not carrying my pack, Steve." Grace huffed as she finally reached Steve's side, stretching out with her hand to let him pull her up the last few steps.

"I'm stronger than you Grace, and if you're not bearing the weight we'll travel faster." Steve shrugged as he explained.

"You are **NOT** carrying my shit, Steve." Grace pushed him lightly and moved past him, starting to walk along the barely visible path.

"I'm stronger, more accustomed to this, I could carry you if I needed to. Just give me your pack and we can move faster." Steve winced even as the words left his mouth, but carried on regardless, "It makes tactical sense, Grace Face."

"Are you listening to yourself?" Grace spun to face him, her face flushed with heat and anger.

"I know you think I'm being a hard assed bastard, Gracie, but you're Danny's monkey." He watched as she planted her hands on her hips in a gesture so like Danny that a hand clenched around Steve's heart and almost stole his breath. "I won't let you be hurt or worse."

"I'm not nine anymore, Steven, I can look after myself." She stamped her foot in the dirt and spun around to start walking again so quickly that she overbalanced and stumbled to her knees in the dirt.

"Right. Because you're doing such a good job of that yourself." Steve stated as he moved to help her back to her feet only to have Grace slap his hand away as she dragged herself to her feet and started walking.

"No wonder Danno won't marry you."

Steve drew a dusty hand over his face, struggling not to bite out a stinging retort that he didn't mean and would regret.

~*~*~*~

Grace snuggled into the lightweight bedroll that Steve had brought with him, grateful for whatever comfort she could find. Steve felt the light shiver that went through her and tightened his arms around her, pulling her tighter against his chest.  
“I’m sorry Steve.” She murmured into the warm flesh under her cheek. “I didn’t mean what I said before. I was being bitchy and immature.”

“You’ve got nothing to be sorry for.” Steve whispered into her hair. 

“I should have left with you the moment you arrived in the village. We might have gotten out if I hadn’t fought you.”

“and we’d probably still be in the same boat we’re in now.” Steve shrugged. “And then I’d never be able to give you the personalised guided tour.” He attempted to lift Grace’s spirits weakly, knowing that she knew him as well as he knew her.  
Grace pressed a hand against Steve’s chest next to her face. “Some honeymoon this is.” She harrumphed and knew that she’d said the wrong thing the moment she felt Steve stiffening beside her.

“I’m sorry I didn’t mean that.” She whispered, her lips pressing a soft kiss to his tee-shirt covered chest. 

“It’s alright, Gracie.” Steve sighed, “As soon as we get out of here we’ll get this annulled and one day you can have a proper wedding and a real honeymoon.”

“I’m sorry my father is such a dumbass.” Grace wrapped her arms tightly around his torso and hugged him.

“It’s not his fault. He’s scared I really do get it, I don’t just say that to keep him happy.” Steve shrugged, hooking one leg over the top of Grace’s and pulling her tighter against his warm body.

“He’s still a dumbass.” Grace spoke.

They fell silent, Steve’s large hand rubbing warming circles over Grace’s back, as he attempted to sooth her into sleep.

“We don’t have to.” Grace’s voice whispered softly.

“Don’t have to what Gracie?” Steve frowned, his own mind wandering as he stared out of the cave mouth, scanning for threats.

“Annul the marriage.” 

Steve pulled away from her and sat up, forcing her just by her proximity to sit too.

“Grace, I’m 25 years older than you.”

“Yes I know.” Grace stated matter of factly, “And despite what you and Danno think, I’m not the virginal maiden you think I am. So you’re older than me. But I know you love me, and I hope you know that I love you, maybe not in the right way at the moment, but marriages have been based on less than that and been happy.” She looked into his face, searching his eyes before she pointed a finger at him “Really Steve? Seriously, just because I’m not a virgin doesn’t mean that I’m a slut either.”

Steve’s mouth opened voicelessly before closing again. 

“We’re married now, why not stay that way. Let me give you what Danno won’t.”

“Gracie, baby.” Steve’s voice was little more than a defeated breath. “You know I love you, but we’re annulling this marriage as soon as we get home. Before your father finds out and doesn’t forgive either of us.”

“It’s his own fault.” Grace stated.

“Maybe, but you deserve better than me, and I deserve to wait until your father is ready.”

“I would make you a good wife, Steve.” She reached out a hand to touch the back of his fingers.

“You would, but you would make someone your own age an even better wife. Someone that you love the same way that I love your father.” Steve responded as he pushed out of the sleeping bag. “Get some sleep, we’ve got a long walk tomorrow.” He pushed her back to lie in the bag and zipped it up around her.

Not giving her time to respond he lifted his gun from the top of his pack and walked out of the cave and away from the conversation that was destined to play in a loop in his head.

**Iolani Palace, 23 July 2022**

"Detective Williams?" a deeply accented voice asked as Danny connected a call. He had been rushing through the bullpen, hoping to catch Kono before she snuck out of the office for a lunchtime surfing session still mystified how she could still surf while trying to balance all that baby.

"Speaking." Danny barked, changing direction to head towards his office.

"I'm from the US consulate, I was wondering if I could trouble you for some information."

"Is this about my daughter?" Danny frowned sinking into his chair.

"No." The voice answered quickly. "I'm calling concerning your partner."

"What on earth could you possibly what to know from me?" Danny harrumphed as he flung the pen he had picked up across his desk, mouthing an almost sincere apology to Kono as it toppled end over end across the desk and barely missed her skittering to the floor with a crash. 

"I'm afraid his passport has been found in an area that had given our staff cause for concern, particularly given its state."

"I'm afraid you'll have to contact the Department of Defence or whoever keeps track of those insane idiots."

"I'm sorry sir. We've already contacted both his commanding officer and the base he was supposed to be spending his furlough at. Neither of them have any clue of his whereabouts."

"What exactly makes you think that I would have any idea where he is? He doesn't consult me any time he goes off and does his stupid heroic feats."

"I’m sorry for interrupting you sir. It's just you're listed as both his partner and his next of kin. We were hoping that if he had contacted anyone it would be you." 

"Well he hasn't. So when you find him perhaps you should remind him that he does have a partner at home, if he could be in any way bothered to apprise me of his plans." With those final words, Danny disconnected the call and flung his phone onto the desk in front of him.

"Brah, that was harsh." Kono sighed, leaning back in the guest chair trying to make her girth more comfortable.

"Leave it alone Kono." Danny sighed.

"Aren't you worried?" She frowned.

"Why exactly should I be?" Danny shrugged, "He goes off half way across the world without even bothering to talk to me about it. He's a big boy Kono." 

"He's a big boy who is apparently missing." Kono responded quickly, "and don't tell me he doesn't tell you. You're a bigger fool than I thought you were, Williams. We all know, he was calling you every single day, multiple calls and you won't take his calls."

"Why exactly should I Kono?" Danny asked quietly, looking into her face as he spoke.

"Because he loves you and you are torturing him for nothing. You should have married him ten years ago. If you did he wouldn't be on the other side of the world, doing God knows what for God knows who." 

"Stay out of it." Danny snapped, standing he pushed his chair back with such force it slammed into the back wall of his office.

"Do you even listen to his messages, Danny?" Kono asked quietly, watching intently as Danny stalked past her and out into the main office. "No of course you don't." she muttered under her breath as she followed.

 

**Iolani Palace, 27 July 2022**

Shaking his head as Kono waddled past his office door, Danny lifted the phone to his ear to stop it’s incessant ringing, wondering exactly when his pregnant team mate was going to pop as she entered his office and lowered herself gingerly into his visitors chair.

“Williams.” He answered curtly as he leaned back in his chair.

“Mr Williams?” the lightly accented voice responded tentatively.

“Detective Williams.” He corrected automatically. “What can I do for you?”

“I’m Sandra McGee, from the US consulate. I need to clarify some details with you.” Danny frowned as Kono leaned forward, resting her elbows on the table, reaching across to lift a stray paperclip and toss it at Danny.

“If this is about Lt Cmdr McGarrett, I’m afraid you’ll have to speak to the Navy. I’m not exactly current with his travel details.” Danny answered absently scowling at Kono but obediently flicking the paperclip back with his fingertip.

“I’m sorry sir; this isn’t directly about Commander McGarrett.” Kono wadded up a post-it note and flicked it at Danny’s head.

“Then what is this about.” Danny responded as he leaned down, groping on the floor with one hand for the post-it ball.

“We were wondering if you could help us with regard to Grace McGarrett.”

Danny smiled tightly. This stranger could not know the first thing about what a sore point that was with him. “I’m sorry, you’ve got that wrong. Her name is Grace Williams. I’m her father.” 

“Oh yes sir, we are aware of that.” Sandra answered, “We’re having trouble finding her paperwork.”

“I have a copy of all of her identity papers in case of emergency.” Danny frowned. “I was told she’s safely at the consulate, what is this about?”

“I can assure you sir, she’s fine. It’s just we’re having trouble clarifying some details.” 

Leaning forward Danny sat straighter in his chair, completely ignoring Kono’s interested gaze. 

“What details? What aren’t you telling me?” he frowned the hair on the back of his neck starting to prickle.

“I’m sorry Detective Williams, I’ve handled this badly. That was not my intention.” Sandra sighed, “It’s just we can’t find any record of your daughter’s marriage certificate. We wondered if you might have a copy of it so that we can clear this up and issue her a new passport.”

“My baby girl isn’t married. I would know if she was married. So no there is no marriage certificate.” Danny blustered as he stood up so fast he tipped his chair over.

“I can assure you sir, she most definitely is. There are several very reputable sources that have verified her marital status. We’re just having trouble finding the paper trail so to speak.” Sandra chuckled nervously, continuing at Danny’s silence. “I’m sure it’s just a filing delay of some sort back home, but the priest and several of the surviving nuns were all a twitter about your daughter’s handsome husband and the brave way he swept in and saved them.”

The colour drained from Danny’s face as he started to understand what Sandra was explaining to him.

“We were going to ask Commander McGarrett, but he and Grace are resting up after their ordeal and we really didn’t want to disturb them just yet. I’m afraid we can’t replace her paperwork and repatriate her home until we clarify this issue.”

“I’m sure he’s resting up.” Danny muttered under his breath, one hand stroking through his hair agitatedly. “I’m afraid I have no idea. I’m her father and I have no knowledge. So you’re just going to have to wait until they uncloister themselves aren’t you. 

Oh and when they do you can kindly tell my daughter I’m expecting a phone call at her earliest convenience.” Danny slammed the phone down into its cradle, not bothering to conclude the call as his temper started to boil in earnest.

“That’s harsh, brah.” Kono offers, a grin on her face.

“Don’t start with me, Kalakaua.” Danny snapped at her, shaking his head at the fact that she would always be Kalakaua to him when he was snappy. Noshimura just didn’t have the same ring.

“Just saying, Boss,” Kono offered as she rose to her feet with little of her normal grace and walked out of his office door, “ That’s what you get for not marrying him you dumbass.”

**McGarrett House, 2 August 2022**

Danny pressed the reject button for the fourth time in an hour. Sooner or later he was going to have to answer Rachel’s call. He knew her well enough to know that she wasn’t going to give up anytime soon. He was also smart enough to know why she was calling.

Sure enough, he hadn’t even made it from the living room to the kitchen and his phone was ringing again. Stabbing his thumb against the accept call button, he pressed the phone to his ear.

“I’m not in the mood, Rachel, what do you want?”

“You’re not in the mood?” Rachel answered “How many times do I have to ask you to talk to our daughter?”

“She’s in a foreign country, Rachel, it’s a little hard to call and tell her that her mother is unhappy with some ridiculous infraction.”

“Your daughter. Our daughter. Using your lover’s name as her own is not a ridiculous infraction.”

“Don’t start with me Rachel.” Danny growled into the phone. “I’ve got more going on at the moment than your insecurities.”

“Well how do you think Stanley feels? The consulate called us this morning to tell us that Grace McGarrett is on her way home. She is legally Stanley’s stepdaughter and she wouldn’t take his surname. She wouldn’t even call him Dad, just that ridiculous StepStan that you instigated. Yet you’re shacked up with your ‘partner’ and Grace is more than happy to be his daughter.”

“For God’s sake Rachel, have you listened to yourself?” Danny couldn’t rein in his temper as he started yelling at her. “Your daughter is in a close to third world country, my partner, the man she idolises is off risking his life for his country, for us, and you’re worried about some petty pissing match about who’s name she’s using?”

“Daniel.” Rachel’s voice was tight and angry. “I don’t care what you think. It’s wrong. Talk to her. I don’t want to hear it anymore.”

“Of course you don’t. I just bet you don’t want to hear the rest of what I could tell you either.”

“Don’t get snippy with me Daniel.” Rachel snapped. “Just do it.” And with that she disconnected the call.”

**Grace’s Apartment, September 1 2022**

Grace flopped onto her bed. It wasn’t really her bed, well it was, it just didn’t feel like it. Stan and Mom had bought it for her when she had started University, just so that she wouldn’t have far to travel to school. Also to have a place of her own, it’s just it never really felt like it. She’d always felt far more comfortable at home. Her real home. The McGarrett house. That’s where she would rather be now, but under the circumstances that didn’t seem like the thing to do. So she had retreated to her apartment in the hopes of giving Steve and Danny some time to themselves. She couldn’t help but feel responsible for the trouble between them.

Curling in on herself, she hugged her knees, to her chest and nuzzled her face into the pillows. She couldn’t understand why her father was being such an ass about everything. Truthfully she had been a little in love with Steve since she was a nine year old in ponytails at a football game. Back then he was just a big, brave soldier who was her Daddy’s best friend, by the time she was a teenager she was crushing on the handsome, compassionate man that was clearly in loved with her father, later when she was at University she watched helplessly from the sidelines as everyone from her friends to the little old lady who worked the counter at the local pharmacy hit on the man that was so handsome, brave and charming that he was almost unbelievable. But even after all that he was just Steve the man who was in everything but name, her step father.

A loud knock at her front door drew her back from her thoughts, she gave momentary thought to changing out of her sweats and faded Elmo tee-shirt but just shrugged and moved through the apartment towards the door.

Opening it, she couldn’t help but sigh.

“What do you want, Dad?” She turned her back on him and walked into the centre of the room. Turning to face him, she folded her arms across her chest and waited for him.

“I want to know what happened.” Danny asked as he stepped inside and closed the door behind him.

“You should ask Steve.” Grace answered.

“I don’t want to ask Steve.” Danny growled.

“Just go home and talk to him Dad. We’ve done nothing wrong. He did nothing wrong.”

“I’ve moved out. I’m going to be at the HHV until I find somewhere.” Danny responded with a shrug.

“What the fuck are you doing, Dad?” Grace’s voice rose in pitch as she spoke.

“Watch your language young lady.” Danny warned her.

“You should have more to worry about than my language. For God’s sake, Dad. He loves you. Don’t you get that. There is nothing he loves more in this world than you and every single thing you are doing is hurting him. Are you trying to break him?”  
“You don’t think that marrying my daughter might possibly hurt me? How long has this been going on? Have you been laughing at me while you’re together?”

“Are you even listening to yourself, Dad?” Grace pushed her finger into his chest. “This is ridiculous. He has never cheated on you. More than ten years, you’re the only one he ever wanted. You. You’re the only one that thinks he’d even think about going elsewhere.”

“Monkey, he married you.” Danny leaned against the back of her sofa.

“Yes. He did. If he didn’t I may not be here now. Did you even bother to think of it that way?” Tears welled in her eyes as she remembered her friends. “he came to the village to save me. Father Eduardo wouldn’t let us leave until he was sure we were married. The men who killed my entire village pursued us all the way, not until we were at the consulate could we be sure that we were safe. So if you want me to regret that I am married to him, no matter how briefly, that will never happen. You want me to be anything that grateful that he put himself on the line for me or that he jeopardised his relationship with you to keep me safe, you are sadly mistaken. You should be grateful to him. Not being the asshole that you invariably end up being to him.”

Grace stomped to the door and opened it.

“Go home and fix this, Dad. Don’t come back here until you do.”

She stood there for several minutes, watching her father, his face flushed, his lips pressed into a tight thin line.

“I mean it, Danno. You make me proud to be your daughter, but at the moment I’m ashamed that my name isn’t really McGarrett.”

**Iolani Palace, September 2, 2022**

Danny had literally been hiding out in his office for hours. Anything was preferable to spending time in the same room as Steve. Steve, who had been looking at him with his wounded puppy face on every time they were in the same room because of the way Danny was treating him. The worst part was he couldn’t deny it. Every single time they were together all he really wanted to do was punch him, and could barely restrain himself from doing it.

He looked up from his paperwork briefly as Steve walked past his office on his way out of HQ. He watched Steve’s back as it disappeared from view and turned to see both Chin and Kono entering his office.

“Can I help you two fine upstanding officers of the law?” he asked.

“that would depend, Detective?” Chin answered coolly.

“On what, Lieutenant?” Danny answered, suspicious of their timing.

“On whether you are going to talk to us or not.” Kono responded.

“So this is an intervention?” Danny stood, jamming his hands into his pockets.

“Of sorts.” Chin nodded.

“What do I need to do to stop this?” 

“Stop treating the boss like some sort of Pariah, Danny. He did everything he could to keep Grace safe, even knowing that it would probably cost him you. The marriage has been annulled. Get over yourself. Take him back already.”

“Is that it? Or do you have something to say too, Chin?” 

“Kono pretty much said it all. He didn’t do anything wrong, Danny, it wouldn’t hurt you to stop treating him like he is a war criminal.”

“I don’t do anything of the sort.” Danny huffed.

“Like hell you don’t, we have to walk on eggshells when you’re in the same room.” Kono stated.

“That’s ridiculous.” Danny answered, not bothering to deny it.

“What’s ridiculous is that you think we don’t notice the way your fists clench every time he comes anywhere near you.” Chin noticed.

“Why don’t you two just let me worry about it, and you two go and be the good little police officers that you are?”

“Do you think you could possibly do it before he reactivates?” Chin asked dryly.

“Before he whats?” Danny pulled his hands from his pockets and leaned on his knuckles on his desk.

“He was talking to me when we went out to pick up lunch yesterday. He knows how uncomfortable he makes you. He said he’ll resign as head of Five-0 and reactivate, off island.”

“Like hell he will.” Danny almost growled.

“Does that mean you’ll talk to him?” Kono asked hopefully?

“No promises, Kalakaua.” Danny almost smiled at her.

“It’s Noshimura, dumbass.” Kono laughed at him as she followed Chin out of the office.

“Whatever!” Danny called after them as he sank into his chair again.

**Queens Medical Center, September 6, 2022**

“Where is he?” Danny growled as stopped at the admissions desk. His shirt still damp from swim he had been forced to take in Honolulu Bay, he ran his fingers through his damp hair as he waited impatiently for an answer.

“Detective Williams, I’m afraid you’re going to have to wait. Commander McGarrett is being attended to at the moment. As soon as we know anything we’ll let you know.” The stern but friendly nurse at the counter responded her words kind but firm.

“I can go in there can’t I? They always let me stay with him.” He asked quickly.

“Yes Detective, I’m sure they do. But not on my watch, it was specifically requested that no one goes in there but medical personnel.” 

His stomach swirling, Danny retreated to the waiting room, pacing back and forth, trying to maintain his hold on his temper. He ran his hands through his hair, paced over to the window looking out on the traffic as it traversed the streets in front of the hospital and then turned back to pacing again, only to glance at the clock and find that less than thirty minutes had passed. Nothing that had happened in their recent past was important anymore, they’d work through it. They had to watching Steve fall into Honolulu Bay had been a revelation for him. None of it mattered anymore, just so long as Steve was alive and was in both their lives. 

Danny had had enough, no one was going to keep him patiently pacing in the waiting room any longer. Just as he was about to start pushing to be admitted to Steve’s room, the sounds of feet moving quickly down the corridor distracted him.

Turning to face the unexpected commotion he was surprised to see Grace and Chin almost running towards him.

“Any news?” Grace’s eyes were tear filled as she looked at her father.

“They won’t let me in.” he answered, pulling Grace into his tight embrace, forgetting everything but his need to connect with his partner, to be with him when he needed him.

“They’ll let me in.” Grace’s lips pressed into a tight firm line, wiping an errant tear from her cheek with the back of her hand she turned and walked the short distance to the nurses’ station.

“Can I help you miss?” the nurse asked her quietly.

“Nurse Cooper.” Grace addressed the nurse as she checked her name tag. “Officer Kelly,” Grace gestured over her shoulder, “told me that you have my husband here. LtCmdr Steven McGarrett. Can you please tell me how he is?”

“I’m afraid the doctors are finishing up with him at the moment, Mrs McGarrett. If you’d like to take a seat, I’m sure it won’t be much longer.”

“No.” Grace stamped her foot as she smacked a hand on the counter. “I want to know how my husband is.”

“If you’d just like to wait out here for a moment, Mrs McGarrett, I’ll go and find out for you.”

“No.” Grace almost yelled. “I need you to take me to my husband. Now.”

The nurse stood for a long moment, her sympathetic eyes watching Grace closely.

“Please.” Grace begged, “I’ll stay out of the way, I’ll be quiet, I just need to see him. We’ve only been married a month. I just need to see he’s alright.”

“Alright, but you need to stay out of the way.” The nurse acquiesced.

“Can my father come with me?” Grace asked softly as she stepped around the nurse’s counter.

“I suppose so.” The nurse pressed her lips together, “But that is all.”

Grace turned and extended her hand to her father, silently gripping his fingers as he slid his hand into hers.

“Where did you learn how to do that?” Danno smiled grimly at her as they followed their guide.

“I am my mother’s daughter.” Grace smiled at him, gripping his hand tightly as they walked.

~*~*~*~*~

By the time they reached the cubicle that Steve was occupying, they found him alone and connected to a bank of monitors. Bandages swathed his chest, one arm and his head, his breathing even but his eyes closed.

“Is he alright?” Grace asked, a tremor in her voice.

Nurse Cooper lifted his chart and scanned it briefly. “They’re just waiting for a room for him. He’ll be here for a night at least. Observation.” She shrugged “I’m sure his doctor will be here to explain his injuries to you shortly.”

As the nurse left Grace and Danny walked to either side of Steve’s bed, each sliding one hand into Steve’s as they lay on top of the sheet that covered him.

“We never meant to hurt you, Danno. He was just trying to keep me safe.” Grace murmured. “You should know that, Danno. You know that he loves you. I’m a daughter to him. A living breathing part of the person he loves most in the world. He was doing what he does. Protecting his family.”

“I know that, Monkey.” Danny lifted a hand to brush his fingertips across Steve’s face. “I was just angry.”

“He’ll never love anyone like he loves you.” Grace stated.

“I know that too.” Danny responded falling silent as he let his fingers trace across Steve’s uninjured shoulder.

“What happened to him, today, Danno?” she asked quietly, watching as Danny let his fingers trail over Steve’s bare skin, as if checking that he was really there.

“Short Story? We had a couple of perps try to rabbit, and you know how he is, still thinking he’s superman, he knocked one of them down and while I was cuffing her, he caught the other one and got into hand to hand with him, the guy nicked him with his knife. Somehow Steve hit his head on the edge of the dock and went into the water unconscious. I dived in after him and here he is.”

“He’s going to be alright Danno, I know he is.” Grace looked from Steve’s unconscious face, to her father’s, and watching him for a long moment she leaned forward to pressed a chaste kiss to Steve’s cheek. “I’m going to be over there.” She gestured vaguely to the corner of the curtained cubicle. “It wouldn’t’ hurt you to talk to him.”

“Subtle, Monkey, real subtle.” Danny smiled at her, watching as she slid her hand from Steve’s and stroked the back of his knuckles soothingly.

“What can I say, I learned from the best.” She smiled and moved to the farthest corner of the curtained room.

“You’d better be talking about your mother.” Danny muttered.

“You just keep telling yourself that, Danno.” Grace smiled smugly as she pulled a chair to sit down and wait for her father.

Danny watched her for a long moment, his cheeks flushing pinkly as he considered his daughter hearing what he was going to say to his partner. 

Watching Steve’s chest rise and fall, Danny reached out and let his trembling fingertips drag across the edge of the dressing on Steve’s forehead. Resting his elbows on the bed, Danny leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to Steve’s cheek, his dry lips rasping on stubble.

“I’m sorry, babe,” he murmured, letting his forehead rest against Steve’s. “I get it now. I know why you want to get married. All I could think of, watching you go into the water was how much time I’d wasted being a coward. I was scared of being married, babe, I married Rachel and it all went to shit. I didn’t want that with you. And I know why you did what you did with Monkey, and I’m an ass for behaving the way I did. I love you. Everything else is gravy, babe. What I need you to do, soldier is wake up and then ask me again.” He smiled mirthlessly; pulling back a little he let his thumb trail across Steve’s lip. “I never thought I’d be marrying a gay divorcee.” 

**Grace Williams-McGarrett’s Apartment, September 6, 2022**

Perching on the edge of Grace’s sofa, he watched Grace flitting around in the kitchen, pouring them a coffee and spreading some fresh baked cookies on a plate.

“Are things better at home now?” she asked quietly as she placed the plate and his cup on the coffee table in front of him.

“Not really, but at least we’re talking now.” Steve leaned back, wincing a little as he relaxed into the sofa.

“Should you be driving?” Grace frowned.

“I’m not.” Steve shrugged with a cheeky grin .

“But you did to get here.” She admonished moving to sit beside him and reaching for the hem of his shirt.

“What are you doing?” Steve blustered wincing as he shrugged away from her, batting her hands away.

“Checking your stitches. You might have torn them driving here. This is only your third day out of hospital.”

“Grace Face, I’ve had worse than this before.” He sighed as she pulled his shirt up to check his dressings were secure. “And it was the water in my lungs that kept me in hospital not a few nicks.”

“Not while you were my husband you haven’t.” Grace grinned at him, her face falling as she noticed his expression.

Steve leaned towards her and took her hands in his, rubbing her small hands gently.

“I got official confirmation today, Grace. That’s why I wanted to see you. We were officially never married.”

Grace sat there for long moments, watching Steve’s fingertips brush feather light across her fingers, until she turned her hand in his and clasped his hand tightly in both of hers.

“That’s a shame, I really liked the hyphenation.” Grace smiled her eyes glazed with unshed tears, “It felt like we were a real family.”

“We are a real family, Gracie.” Steve murmured, “Or we were.”

“We will be again, I know we will.” Grace responded softly. She lifted his hand to her lips and pressed a gentle kiss on his knuckles.

“There is something else I need to tell you.” Steve started.

“That’s sounding serious.” Grace frowned pulling back to sit on the edge of the coffee table and look at Steve curiously.

“Rosario.” Steve spoke. “She was a good friend, yes?”

“She was my best friend.” Grace’s eyes welled with tears. “Leaving her behind was the hardest thing I’ve ever done.”

“I found her.” Steve stated quietly, lifting one hand to rub his thumb under her eye, catching tears as they started to fall.

“Is she….” Grace’s voice faltered as spoke, unable to finish her question.

“She’s alive, Gracie. She was separated from the rest of the villagers, she hid in the mountains until it was safe and then walked into town to find the others. She was one of the lucky ones. A lot of the villagers never even made it out of the mountains. But I’m glad she did. I’ve started the process to get her refugee status.”

“Can I go to her?” Grace leaned forward, pressing her trembling hands against Steve’s knees. “Where are they taking her?” 

Grace looked up into Steve’s face frowning at his silence, and watched as a slow smile spread across his face.

“She’s coming here?” Grace whispered incredulously.

“She’s on a plane as we speak. I thought that you might like to take my truck and pick her up at the airport, after you drop me home.”

“Why would you do that for me?” Grace asked.

“Because she was important to you, and you’re important to me.” Steve shrugged as if that was the only reason he needed in the world.

**Ali'iolani Hale, September 12 2022**

Danny waited patiently in Steve’s office. Just as he had done for the last two hours. The two hours before that he’d been standing at the window in the bull pen watching the lights flickering on in the other buildings. Steve had been called to the Governor’s office almost five hours ago. Danny had no idea what was going on but he was going to be a nervous wreck by the time Steve got back.

Danny had thought that Steve would propose once he had been released from hospital, but he hadn’t even mentioned it. Things had almost gotten back to normal with them. The dreadful tension that had been following them since Steve and Grace’s return had dissipated. They were comfortable together again. 

But each day that Steve didn’t even mention his long held desire for their marital union, Danny got a little bit more twitchy. Why? He didn’t really know, all he knew is now that he wanted it too, it was painful to wait for the reality. If this is what Steve had felt like for the last ten years it was making Danny feel like a heel for doing that to him.

“What’s up, D?” Steve frowned as he walked into his office. “I thought you would have gone home already.”

“I thought I’d wait for you.” Danny shrugged.

“No need for us to both lose sleep.” Steve, dropped into the sofa and patted the seat beside him. “Want to stop somewhere for dinner on the way home?”

“I don’t know yet.” Danny shrugged, resting against the edge of Steve’s desk ignoring Steve’s beckoning, and put the small box he held on the desk beside him.

“It’s after 9pm, D, and you don’t know if you’re hungry?” Steve lifted an eyebrow, “What’s wrong?”

“I want to ask you something.” Danny plunged his hands into his pockets, looking down at his feet.

“Danny. You’re worrying me.” Steve surged to his feet and came to stand in front of Danny, looping his fingers under his chin and making Danny look at him. “What’s wrong? is it Grace? Rachel? What’s happened?”

“Why must you always go worst case scenario?” Danny sighed, “I want to ask you to marry me, alright?”

“You what?” Steve almost froze in place.

“See? Now you’ve made me fuck it up.” Danny sighed, “I had it all planned but then you were gone for five hours and I’ve been here alone and I got nervous, and I’ve got butterflies the size of pterodactyls, and now I’ve gone and blurted.” He stopped when Steve pressed two long fingers against his lips.

“Sshhh.” Steve smiled, and if Danny didn’t know better he’d say he could see tears glistening in his partners eyes. “Do you mean it?”

“I wouldn’t ask if I didn’t.” Danny responded quickly.

“Yes.” Steve breathed against Danny’s lips as he ducked his head for a long slow kiss.

The need for oxygen pulled them apart, just far enough for Steve to rest his forehead against Danny’s.

“What’s in the box?” Steve asked.

Danny lifted the box from the table and pressed it into Steve’s hands, watching as he pulled back and open the lid.

“A Ruger LCP .380 with laser sights. Nice. Your new backup?” Steve let his fingertips run across the weapon reverently.

“You’re not the type to wear a big rock , besides I don’t think that’s appropriate for us, do you? I thought I might get you a watch and have it engraved, but, you already have your whizzbang Navy SEAL blow shit up watch. So I started thinking outside of the box. I couldn't very well give you an engraved grenade, but I figure this, this you will keep with you and better yet it will back you up when I can't"

“So this is my engagement gun?” Steve grinned, lifting it out of the box and getting the feel of it in his hand.

“Only you would be excited about betrothal weaponry, McGarrett.” Danny sighed, stepping away from the table. “C’mon didn’t you promise me dinner?”

**McGarrett House, September 13, 2022**

Steve and Danny stood by the front fence, waving goodbye to Grace and Rosario. Steve leaned down to rest his chin on Danny's shoulder and loop his arms around his waist as they watched the car disappear down the drive. 

“She’s a nice girl.” Danny nodded in approval.

“She is.” Steve agreed as he released his hold on Danny and moved to walk up the pathway towards the house. “Grace could have worse friends.” Danny mused, “It was nice of you to sponsor her.”

“I want Grace to be as happy as we are.” Steve offered.

“She will be one day.” Danny acknowledged.

“Seriously man?” Steve looked sideways at his partner.

“What?” Danny spread his hands in the air waiting for an explanation.

“Rosario is Grace’s best friend.” Steve spoke slowly and clearly.

“I know that Steven.” Danny humphed as he pushed past him into the house.

"No, Danny. She's Grace's best friend exactly the same way you're my best friend. Oh My God, give me back your detective badge.” Steve extended his hand palm up to collect said badge.

“Wait!” Danny stood there, his mouth hanging open, his hands flailing in the air, “What? She can’t be.”

“Why can’t she be?” Steve pressed his hands to his hips and frowned at his partner.

“She’s Grace.”

“Yes. And if this…” Steve waved his hand in Danny’s direction, “is because she’s gay. Let me just say that not only is that fucking hypocritical, but I’ll also come over there and smack you, hard, for being judgemental of our little girl when you know how hard this is. She needs our support not some sort of big gay freak out.”

“Give me some credit.”

“Then what is your problem?” Steve frowned.

“My little girl is having sex.” Danny winced as he said the words.

“She’s probably been having sex since she moved into her apartment, D, she’s probably already at her apartment having wild monkey sex with her gorgeous coffee colored girlfriend.” Steve grinned, wiggling his eyebrows as he added, “Right Now.”

“Shut Up. Not listening. Not listening at all.” Danny put his hands over his ears and almost ran up the steps towards their bedroom.

“What did you expect?” Steve followed after him laughing, watching appreciatively as Danny stripped off his shirt. “She stopped being your little girl a long time ago Danno. You just forgot to notice that she’s a woman.”

“But Gay? Why didn’t she tell me? And how did you know? And I didn’t? I’m the detective in this relationship.”

“Obviously not.” Steve pulled his tee shirt over his head and laughed as Danny poked his tongue out at him. “Oh that’s mature.”

“Seriously, how did you know?” Danny asked as he shed his trousers and crawled onto the middle of the bed clad only in his boxers. 

“Grace looks at Rosario the same way you look at me.” Steve shrugged, flipping the light off and crawling onto the bed.

 

**McGarrett House, September 24, 2022**

Steve stood on the lanai, soft yoga pants clinging to his hipbones after his shower as he sipped slowly from a steaming mug of coffee, trying to quell his nervous excitement. He smiled as he watched Grace direct people in the yard below him with more efficiency than any drill sergeant he’d ever seen. The sun had started to slip past its zenith and within a couple of hours his wedding ceremony was due to begin. In the last two days Grace and Rosario had managed to transform the lawn from a family back yard into a matrimonial wonderland. As he watched Grace directed caterers into the paved BBQ area at the side of the yard, strong arms slid around his waist.

“Aren’t we supposed to be not seeing each other?” Steve scrunched a little and turned his head to place a soft kiss on Danny’s temple.

“Sergeant Major never said anything to me, so until she catches us I’m pleading ignorance.” Danny responded tilting his chin up to meet Steve’s lips for quick peck.

“She’s put a lot into this for us, in a very short time.” Steve glanced back into the backyard, watching Grace flit from chair to chair checking the fabric was draped right and the green and blue bows were tied to her satisfaction.

“Come talk to me for a minute?” Danny asked softly against Steve’s bare shoulder.

Steve stiffened in his arms, his blood turning to ice in his veins.

“Don’t do that babe. Stand down. I’m not leaving you. I’m not calling off the wedding. I want to marry you, so stop panicking.”

“Sorry. Old habits.” Steve muttered as Danny dragged him to the seats on the Lanai.

“I want to apologise.” Danny started as he pulled his chair to sit opposite the seat he had pushed Steve into, so close their knees almost touched.

“It’s me who should be apologising.” Steve put a hand on Danny’s knee. 

“Shut up and listen to me.” Danny blustered a little. “I’ve known how you feel about me for what seems like my whole life. My only excuse is that I was so desperately afraid of losing you, that I did whatever I could to keep you as far away as I could and still have you.”

“It’s ok, D.” Steve nodded, “I get it.”

“No. I don’t think you do.” Danny rubbed his hand across his face. “I love you, some days I think I always have, but I loved Rachel too. That started to go to shit the minute we got that little piece of paper. I didn’t want that to happen to us. You ever tell another living soul I’ve told you this I will deny every word, but you’re my world, Steve. I would never come back from losing you. Even though I could see what saying no was doing to you, I couldn’t bring myself to say yes. No matter how much I might have wanted to.”

“I know that, D.” Steve spoke softly. “And I’m sorry I kept putting that on you. I’m sorry for the last couple of months too. I was terrified for her safety and that was the only solution I could find, when the priest called me on it and ‘remarried’ us I had no choice but to go along. I should have thought how much it would hurt you.”

“Don’t.” Danny held up a hand to stop Steve speaking. “You saved our Gracie. That’s all that’s important. But…It’s behind us now, all of it.” Danny shuffled far enough forward to press his lips lightly against Steve’s.

“What are you two doing?” Grace’s voice stunned both men, jumping apart guiltily. “You’re not supposed to be seeing each other! And you’re both supposed to be dressed in thirty minutes.”

“Don’t you think we’ve already had our fair share of questionable luck?” Danny stood and pulled Grace into his embrace.

“All the more reason to not tempt fate, Danno.” She sighed fatalistically, smiling at Steve over her father’s shoulder.

“He’s nervous, Grace Face. We need to cut him some slack.” Steve grinned at her ruffling her hair as he moved past her and into his bedroom.

‘Pfft. I am not nervous.” Danny spluttered as he released his hold on Grace.

“We know, Danno, you’re…” Grace started.

“Rationally concerned.” Steve and Grace finished together.

*~*~*~*~*~

Kamekona stood at the edge of the large circle of flowers and small shrubs, resplendent in a black pareu adorned with tribal print and a embroidered white-short-sleeve shirt. He lifted the conch shell in his hand to his mouth and blew into it, the sound causing the people milling around the yard to seek out their seats. Last to take their seats, Chin leads Danny’s mother Mabel to her seat beside her husband at the front of the gathering before taking his own seat on the opposite side of the wide aisle with Kono.

Grace, dressed in an elegant teal cheongsam, her hair twisted up into a bun atop her head and speared with two chopsticks waited for everyone to be seated before she started to speak.

“Hello and Welcome.” Grace started, “In case you don’t know me, I’m Grace Williams. Today is a celebration of my fathers’ love and commitment to each other. I’d like to welcome my Grandma and Grandpop as well as my mother and stepfather.” Grace smiled and gestured to her relatives as she introduced them, “and Steve’s sister, Mary. Thank you all for coming.” Grace paused in her speech and gestured towards the table that sat at the side of the seated crowd. “As you know, John and Doris McGarrett are no longer with us, but I’m sure wherever they are now, they are watching down on their son’s special day. Steve isn’t alone any longer, he’s got his new Ohana, and with his blessing Chin and Kono would like to take his parent’s place at his side to participate in Steve and Danny’s day.”

A small burst of approving applause followed Grace’s speech; she waited for them to fall silent before she spoke again.

“But I’m sure none of you are here to see me talk. Please enjoy the ceremony folks.”

Grace stepped away from Kamekona’s side, and took her place to the left of the aisle in a seat between Kono and Rosario. Kamekona lifted the conch shell to his mouth and blew a long note, smiling as he noticed the guests of honour at the house end of the aisle.

Steve and Danny stood there, their hands laced together. Steve wearing a white on white tribal print pareu slung low around his hips a knot resting against his right hip. A kukui nut lei hanging around his neck, a fern Haku lei made of banana and ti leaves with white ginger flowers sitting firmly on his head.

Danny was dressed all in white, his pants casual and loose fitting, his shirt unbuttoned, his sleeves rolled up. A teal sash tied around his waist, the loose ends trailing down his left leg. His feet were bare and the only other adornment a Haku lei that matched his partners.

As the Elvis version of the Hawaiian wedding song sounded from large speakers sitting on the sides of the yard, Steve and Danny walked slowly forward, acknowledging their friends and family with nods of greeting until they reached the edge of the circle of flowers and the muscular, grey-haired Kahu that stood before them.

They stepped forward and accepted lei’s held by the Kahu before they separated. Steve approached Danny’s mother and slipped a lacy white Lei, the white ginger blossoms woven together intricately settling around her neck as he leaned forward and pressed his forehead against hers, he performed a similar gesture with Mr Williams Snr with a simple lei of golden Ilima flowers, before he turned back to face the Kahu, waiting as Danny finished slipping Kono’s Kula Ha’ule lau lei over her head and turned back to stand at Steve’s side.

The Kahu stepped forward and handed a Maile lei woven with Kukuna-o-ka-la to Danny who placed it around Steve’s neck, the vanilla scent of the Maille leaves wafting around him, the Kahu then turned and handed a similar Lei to Steve who placed it about Danny’s neck. Beckoning them forward into the circle of native flowers and plants on the ground, the Kahu lifted a Koa wood bowl from the small altar behind him and strode down to the softly lapping waves on the beachfront behind them. At the water’s edge he dipped the bowl into the water and returned to the altar.

When he returned to the circle he placed the bowl on the altar and took his place in front of Steve and Danny.

Opening his arms wide to include the guests and spoke. 

“To all present I say we are gathered here, not to witness the beginning of what will be, but rather what already is! We do not create this marriage, because we cannot. We can and do, however, celebrate with Steve and Danny the wondrous and joyful occurrence that has already taken place in their lives, and the commitment they make today."

“Today they are surrounded by their friends and family, all of whom have gathered here to witness the marriage of two people who are very important to all of you and this State, and to share in the joy of this special occasion. Today, as they join yourselves in marriage, there is a vast and unknown future stretching out before them. The possibilities and potentials of their married life are great; and it now falls upon their shoulders the task of choosing the values important to them and making real their dreams.”  
Turning his attention back to Steve and Danny he placed a hand on their shoulders and spoke as he looked into their expectant faces.

"Through your commitment to each other, may you grow and nurture a love that makes both of you better people, a love that continues to give you great joy, and also a passion for living that provides you with energy and patience to face the responsibilities of life." He paused to reach for their joined hands and clasp them in his own. 

“Steve and Danny, remember to treat yourselves and each other with respect, and remind yourselves often of what brought you together. Take responsibility for making the other feel safe, and give the highest priority to the tenderness, gentleness and kindness that your connection deserves. When frustration, difficulty and fear assail your relationship, as they threaten all relationships at some time or another, remember to focus on what is right between you, not just the part that seems wrong. In this way, you can survive the times when clouds drift across the face of the sun in your lives, remembering that, just because you may lose sight of it for a moment, does not mean the sun has gone away. And, if each of you takes responsibility for the quality of your life together, it will be marked by compassion and unity."

He paused for a moment and stepped back, gesturing for Steve to speak. Steve turned towards Danny and took both of his hands in his own.

“I, Stephen J McGarrett, take you Daniel Williams to be my husband, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live." His voice cracked as finished his vows, his fingers gripping Danny’s tightly.

Tears glistened in Danny’s eyes as he cleared his throat and spoke hoarsely.

“Steven, I pledge to you endless strength that you can count on when you are weak. I'll be your music when you can't hear, your sunshine when you can't see, or your scent when you can't smell. You'll never need to look further than me. I'll be your days and nights when you need them filled, your spark of life in the darkness, your hope when you're down and out."

“Can I have the rings please?” the Kahu asked, glancing from within the circle to where Chin stood.

Chin stepped forward and placed two rings in the Kahu’s hand. Both identical carved from two different shades of Koa wood and blended with titanium. The Kahu then turned back to his altar and dipped a ti leave into the bowl of ocean water and sprinkled it over the wedding rings. Repeating this three times he chanted “Ei-Ah Eha-No. Ka Malohia Oh-Na-Lani. Mea A-Ku A-Pau” as he did.

Leaning into Steve a little more tightly Danny whispered softly. “What is he saying?”

“May peace from above rest upon you and remain with you now and forever.” Steve whispered back, his hand tightly gripping Danny’s, his eyes never leaving the Kahu as he stepped back towards them.

"Wedding rings are made precious by our wearing them. Your rings say that even in your uniqueness you have chosen to be bound together. Let these rings also be a sign that love has substance as well as soul, a present as well as a past, and that, despite its occasional sorrows, love is a circle of happiness, wonder, and delight. May these rings remind you always of the vows you have taken here today."

Extending the rings on his palm to Steve, Steve lifted one, slipping it onto Danny’s finger he spoke.

"I give you this ring as a symbol of my love for you. Let it be a reminder that I am always by your side and that I will always be a faithful partner to you."

"I will forever wear this ring as a sign of my commitment and the desire of my heart" Danny responded as the ring slid onto his finger.

The Kahu extended his hand to Danny, who lifted the ring.

“I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and faithfulness. As I place it on your finger, I commit my heart and soul to you. I ask you to wear this ring as a reminder of the vows we have spoken today, our wedding day."

Steve watched the ring slide down his finger and responded softly, "I will wear it gladly. Whenever I look at it, I will remember this joyous day and the vows and commitments that we have made."

The Kahu pointed towards the altar. "Life's moments are as grains of sands, forever moving and shifting with the winds of time. Today, Steve and Danny, you are making your eternal commitment to one another, blending the sands of your lives together.” 

He ushered them forward gesturing for them to lift the bowls of sand on the altar. “The separate vessels of sand you each hold represent your lives up to this moment. And from this moment on, as with the sands you now blend together, you shall become one; a family created."

Simultaneously the two men poured the Sand contained in each bowl into a brandy snifter that sat on the altar, the sand in Danny’s pure white, Steve’s sand a golden brown. As their bowls emptied the Kahu lifted the snifter and raised it for the wedding guests to see.

Lifting the final object on the altar he placed it in Steve’s hand and lifted Danny’s to cover it before he spoke again. “This is a lava rock and it is symbolic of the moment you made a lifetime commitment to one another. It is wrapped in a Ti leaf and is to be left at the ceremony site as an offering, prayer and blessing which will remain steadfast at the place of your marriage, marking the birth of your union, while your rings are a symbol of that commitment that will travel with you wherever you go.”

“And now, by the power vested in me by the State of Hawaii, I hereby pronounce you Newlyweds. You may now kiss". 

Steve and Danny leaned into each other and pressed their lips together, lingering over a soft gentle kiss. 

“Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you for the first time, Steven and Daniel Williams-McGarrett.”

“Friends and family, to conclude this ceremony, will the designated witnesses please come forward and sign their names to the certificate of marriage."

Chin and Grace stood and moved towards the altar, Grace almost bouncing with excitement as she threw herself into her fathers’ arms. Chin hugged them both, his smile wide. After the certificate was signed, the happy couple moved back down the aisle accepting congratulations and greetings from their friends and families.

~*~**~*~

A gentle breeze blew through the yard, causing the tree branches to rustle. Tears welled in Steve’s eyes as he let them fall closed, his head tilting back against the tree trunk he was leaning on. He’d escaped from the dinner for a moment of peace and clarity before returning to the rambunctious wedding guests.

“What gives babe?” Danny leaned up to brush the lone escaping tear away.

“It’s stupid sentimentality, D.” Steve shrugged, looping his arms around his husband.

“It’s your wedding day, babe, sentimentality is not only allowed it’s celebrated.”

“Hawaiian’s have this belief that when the wind stirs at a wedding, it’s a sign that your Ohana that are physically absent are giving you their love support and blessing.”

“that breeze that we’ve been having occasionally this afternoon?” Danny murmured.

“I’d like to think it’s mum and dad.” Steve answered.

“They’re here, they always have been.” Danny responded. “And they wouldn’t want you to miss out on your own wedding dinner.”

“I’ll be back in a minute.” Steve pressed a soft kiss to his partner’s lips and pushed him back towards the party.

Steve waited until Danny had gone back to the party and walked down towards the beach. Lifting two leis from the Adirondack chair he walked out to the edge of the water, and waded in a few steps. Separating the leis he let them both lay on top of the water and pushed them further out into the ocean.

“Mom, Dad. Thank you for coming. I know you’d like them, the both of them. I love you both.” He stood for a long minute watching the floral tribute float on the gentle waves, before turning back towards the house. Looking up as he reached the edge of the water he wasn’t really surprised to find Danny there, his hands plunged into his pockets, watching him.

“Do you want me to go away?” he asked softly as Steve stepped up in front of him.

“No.” Steve wrapped his arms around him and burrowed his face into Danny’s neck.

“You good?”

“Yeah, I just had to say goodbye to the past.” Steve stood straighter, pressing a kiss to Danny’s forehead before releasing him and extending a hand for him.

Danny laced his fingers with Steve’s and walked beside his new husband back towards their family and friends, knowing that whatever they faced it was together, and together they were unbreakable.


End file.
